


Arthur's Travels

by the_one_and_only_one



Series: Camelot Drabbles [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bees, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_one_and_only_one/pseuds/the_one_and_only_one
Summary: Arthur takes the long way home from work and is stung by a bee.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pelydryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelydryn/gifts).



> Thank you Katie for actually giving me plot because this week it was not working out. Also disclaimers and unbeta'd. Also bad writing soz.

Arthur was quite happy to walk home from work today. The sun was shining and it truly felt like Spring was in the air. He knew Merlin would be home slightly late today and decided to take the scenic route through the park, wanting to see the sun setting over the bridge. He passed the old, hollow oak tree that kids like playing hide and seek in and heard the telltale buzzing of bees nearby. Arthur wasn’t a fan of bees. He didn’t like them, at all. 

He waved his arms around in front of his face, not caring how much of a lunatic he looked like, only worried that he’d get stung. He walked slowly away from the tree, hands in front of his face when he felt it. That initial burn as if a matchstick was lit up using his skin. He slapped the area in an effort to move the bee away, instead, pushing the stinger deeper into his arm. Arthur was not about to cry, he wasn’t, but he really did want to at that moment. The burning sensation was spreading through his arm like wild, but he forced himself to get home and ice the sensitive skin.

It was much later when Merlin finally finished his shift at the shop, and he came home to find Arthur moaning in pain on the sofa. Arthur had changed out of his tight waistcoat, and left the top few shirt buttons undone. He waited for Merlin to approach him before pouting like a moody five year old and sticking his arm out for inspection. He had rolled his sleeve up during the day, so it was no surprise to find the bump of the stinger lodged deeply in his arm. Merlin sighed, as if it was Arthur’s fault he was stung and went to find a pair of tweezers to pull out the stinger.

Merlin’s long fingers were gentle on Arthur’s skin and he craved more contact and huffed as he presented his arm for Merlin to remove the stinger. Merlin’s practiced hands were quick and soon Arthur felt the cool ice press against his skin. He relaxed into the sofa again and felt Merlin’s soft lips press against his arm. “There, all better now love.” He murmured. 

Arthur just pulled him upright to give him a proper ‘thank you’ kiss.


End file.
